megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mega Man Legends 2
Have you ever noticed how much one of the Pokte Mayor's students looks like Yai from Mega Man Battle Network? Review as opposed to plot? I find it appalling that a review of the game is included instead of a section which aims to explain the plot of the game. Does anyone know who did the review (IGN, Gamefaqs,etc.) and would it be possible to credit it to the proper source? If I have free time, I'll try and put together a plot section for this (and possibly move the section here until the source has been found). --Kazuki88 13:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Review Mega Man Legends 2 showed much improvement from the first game. The gameplay was more action-packed with fewer bugs, less restraints and a much larger world to explore with new environments. Some of the new features that make the gameplay more action-packed include Mega Man’s ability to shoot and run at the same time, Mega Man’s ability to lift and throw objects and enemies, Mega Man’s unbreakable shield gauge and Mega Man’s ability to go underwater. None of these features were in the first Mega Man Legends game and have taken away from some minor annoyances. Unlike the first game, Mega Man is not trapped on an island and gets a chance to explore ruins all around the world. There are no sub-ruins that run under entire islands that can be freely explored like in the first game. However, there are now caverns that Mega Man can only enter after earning different class Digger's Licenses. These are more like a side quest rather than a free area. Control is almost exactly the same as the first game except that there is now the option to use the analog sticks and the select button is now used to access the menu screen. The graphics in the game also show noticeable improvement in that they are more detailed, sharper, and smoother. There are also a lot less things that appear flat in the 3D world. Most of the songs are remixes from the first game or remixes of new songs throughout the game. Each island seems to have a recurring theme tune that is played in almost every song on that island. Almost all the characters return from the first game. The returning characters are Mega Man, Roll, Barrell, Data, Teisel, Tron, Bon Bonne and the Servbots. Glyde and his Birdbots also appear from the prequel to the first game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. Some new characters include the veteran Diggers and pirates, Bola and Klaymoor, an old friend of Barrell’s, Verner Von Bluecher, a woman who appears to be Roll’s lost mother, Matilda, and a mysterious girl from the past named Sera. The story in this game went a lot deeper than in the first game but continues to answer many of the unanswered questions from the first game such as what the legendary treasure called the Mother Lode is, what happened Roll’s missing parents and what is Mega Man’s past. There are many new enemies including the new pirates, Glyde, Bola and Klaymoor plus, many new Reaverbots that come in many different shapes and sizes. There are also many more Reaverbot bosses compared to the first game. There are new Special Weapons and many of the old weapons have improved from the first game. Returning weapons include the Blade Arm, the Drill Arm and the Shining Laser, just to name a few. Kazuki88 04:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC)